Mine
by bapjuseyo
Summary: ketika hubungan keluarga menjadi penghalang kisah cinta mereka berdua. / BAP fanfiction. Daehyun x Youngjae aka DaeJae


_dorkyeol proudly present_

Mine

DaeJae

Daehyun x Youngjae

BAP fanfiction.

Warn! Incest, brother complex

Yaoi, bl. DLDR.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Awalnya tidak ada perasaan yang mengiringi mereka satu sama lain. Namun lama-kelamaan mereka saling mencintai. Sialnya, hubungan keluarga menjadi pagar besi yang membatasi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kenalkan. Namaku Jung Daehyun.

Aku benci hidupku.

umm maksudku aku tidak membenci seluruh hidupku. Hanya sebagian yang aku benci.

Bagaimana aku tidak membenci –sebagian- hidupku.

Kalau bisa, aku lebih memilih tidak dilahirkan ataupun lahir dari keluarga yang lebih harmonis dan hangat.

Apa menurutmu bertengkar di depan anak yang masih berusia satu setengah tahun itu hal bagus?

Membanting dan melempar apa saja benda yang dapat dijangkaunya. Bunyi-bunyi bising yang terdengar sampai luar rumah. Serta umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing –masing.

Siapa yang suka dengan hal itu semua?

Aku berani bertaruh tidak ada yang suka dengan keadaan itu. Kalaupun ada, mungkin dia seorang yang mengalami gangguan.

Memangnya mereka pikir rumah itu apa? Hutan belantara yang bisa teriak seenaknya? Sebenarnya aku yang bodoh karena tidak tahu apa itu perselisihan dalam rumah tangga, atau mereka yang bodoh.

Aku rasa sih, opsi kedua lebih tepat.

Setengah tahun kemudian, tepat seminggu sebelum aku genap berusia dua tahun. Mereka resmi bercerai.

Dan sialnya, hak asuhku jatuh ke wanita yang selama dua tahun aku hidup, tak sekalipun ia meluangkan waktunya sekedar lima belas menit untukku.

Dia pikir aku apa? Sampah?

Kebencianku semakin bertambah saat wanita itu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan orang asing –menurutku-

Mungkin dia wanita yang butuh kasih sayang dan belaian seorang pria.

Bagaimana denganku? Si anak malang yang dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang keluarga.

Masih beruntung aku tak terjerumus ke obat-obatan atau pergaulan bebas.

Jadi siapa yang beruntung disini?

Aku? atau wanita itu?

Aku sih sama sekali tak peduli dengan lelaki yang dinikahi ibuku.

Yoo Ji Woo namanya. Tak penting sih mengetahu siapa lelaki itu. Yang terpenting, mulutku tak akan pernah sudi memanggil sebutan 'ayah' atau semacamnya padanya.

Mereka menikah tak lama setelah sidang perceraian resmi selesai.

Hidupku awalnya biasa saja. bedanya, tak ada pertengkaran di rumah tangga yang baru ini.

Namun satu tahun kemudian, keadaan mulai berubah lagi.

Semenjak si polos –atau mungkin si bodoh- lahir dari pernikahan mereka.

Anak laki –laki. Adik tiriku.

Dia, Yoo Youngjae.

Awalnya mungkin memang aku iri padanya. Kasih sayang 'ibu' dan tuan Yoo yang awalnya sedikit mereka berikan padaku, kini sepenuhnya di ambil alih oleh bocah tiga tahun di bawahku.

Dia anak lelaki yang beruntung –menurutku- kasih sayang serta harta melimpah ada padanya.

Bocah itu bahkan kontrol ke rumah sakit dua minggu sekali. Oh ayolah. Memangnya dia bocah kecil yang butuh imunisasi setiap bulannya?

Aku tak peduli seberapa pentingnya bocah itu bagi ibu dan tuan Yoo tercinta. Lagipula mereka berdua juga hanya sekedar memperhatikanku. Tak terlalu memperdulikan anak kurang kasih sayang orang tua kandung. Mungkin itu bahasa kasarnya.

Mungkin pada awalnya, aku memang terlalu cuek atau mungkin iri dengan seseorang bernama Yoo Youngjae itu.

Men – _judge_ si bocah itu tanpa alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal.

Ketika aku mengetahui kebenaran yang ada...

Dia tidak seberuntung aku ataupun seberuntung anak laki –laki lain yang bisa bermain dengan bebas.

Tapi dia mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan.

Yoo Youngjae.

Ia mengambil alih semuanya.

Semua yang dia inginkan.

Termasuk hatiku.

.

.

.

.

.

[AUTHOR POV]

" _hyung_! Jangan pergi dulu! Pr ku masih ada satu halaman lagi.." keluh seorang lelaki manis bersurai hitam yang duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Sesekali menggaruk kepalanya ketika menemukan kesulitan saat mengerjakan soal matematika yang tersaji di depannya.

"itu kan tugasmu. Bukan tugasku. Harusnya kau yang mengerjakannya. Bukan aku" protes lelaki lainnya yang sedari tadi di 'tahan' oleh sang lelaki manis untuk membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Si manis tak memperdulikan ratusan keluhan yang meluncur dari lelaki yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"sudahlah. Toh tugas ini disuruh dikumpulkan minggu depan. Aku capek." si manis itu menutup buku tulisnya yang bertuliskan namanya.

' _Yoo Youngjae'_

"cih. Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi." lelaki yang satunya mereganggkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Bagaimana tidak. Sudah kurang lebih tiga jam ia hanya duduk diam mengajari si manis mengerjakan tugasnya.

Youngjae –lelaki manis itu bangun dari kursi belajarnya dan beralih untuk duduk di pangkuan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Menjahilinya dengan menusuk-nusuk pipi lelaki itu.

Dengan cepat, lelaki itu menahan tangan Youngjae yang sedang menggelitik pipinya dan tersenyum.

"diam Yoo Youngjae. Kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku."

Youngjae hanya tersenyum lucu tanpa membiarkan lelaki itu beristirahat sejenak. Ia tetap saja mengganggu dan menjahili namja yang kini beralih memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"masa tidur lagi _sih._ jangan tidur _dong,_ Daehyun _hyung._ "

lelaki yang memangku Youngjae –atau kita sebut saja Daehyun mulai sekarang- mengangkat tubuh kecil Youngjae dan merebahkannya di ranjang miliknya. Ia kemudian juga membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring disitu.

Memeluk pinggang Youngjae dari samping dan mengecup ceruk leher beraroma bayi disana.

" _hyung_ apaan sih –"

Youngjae sedikit mendorong tubuh Daehyun ketika dirasa tangan kanan Daehyun sudah bergerilya di balik kaus yang ia kenakan.

"memangnya aku tak boleh menyentuhmu, sayang?" goda Daehyun yang notabenenya adalah KAKAK dari seorang Yoo Youngjae.

"b –bukan begitu.." Youngjae mengusap tengkuknya. "pintunya sudah dikunci belum?"

Daehyun terdiam namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum muncul meghiasi wajahnya. Lampu hijau ia dapatkan.

"tenang saja. aku sudah menguncinya"

ia kemudian beralih menindih Youngjae. Menciumi serta melumat bibir plum Youngjae yang membuat si pemilik melenguh pelan.

Tak mau kalah, Youngjae menekan tengkuk Daehyun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka yang terkesan basah dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia bawa menelusuri garis demi garis yang tercetak sempurna pada perut Daehyun.

Tubuh kecil Daehyun di bawah sana terasa semakin sesak dikala lutut kanan Youngjae tak sengaja menyenggolnya.

Tangan kanan Daehyun ia arahkan ke bagian bawah kaus Youngjae. Mencoba untuk menariknya ke atas –membukanya-.

Saat Daehyun telah berhasil menariknya hingga perut –

 _Tok tok tok_

"Youngjae –a~ kau di dalam?"

Seru wanita yang diketahui adalah nyonya Jung –yang mungkin sudah berganti marga menjadi Yoo- dari luar.

" _shit"_ sebuah umpatan meluncur dari mulut Daehyun. Ia segera merapikan sedikit dirinya dan membuka pintu.

Sedangkan Youngjae cepat-cepat membetulkan bajunya dan kembali duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"oh kau disini rupanya." Kata nyonya Jung saat melihat anak 'emas'nya berada di kamar Daehyun. "sedang apa kau di kamar hyungmu, Youngjae?"

Youngjae tersenyum canggung. "sedang meminta _hyung_ membantuku mengerjakan tugas _eomma_ " katanya kemudian.

Wanita itu menangguk mengerti.

"baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu mengganggu _hyung_ mu, mengerti?" pinta nyonya Jung yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh Youngjae.

Wanita itu kemudian menatap ke arah Daehyun.

"apa Youngjae menyusahkanmu?" tanyanya.

"tidak." Jawab Daehyun singkat.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sekali dan keluar dari kamar Daehyun dan menutup pintunya.

Sedangkan dua orang lelaki yang berada di dalam kamar hanya bisa bernafas lega.

"kukira akan ketahuan."

Daehyun membaringkan kembali dirinya di ranjang ber-sprai biru gelap miliknya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkin dirinya butuh istirahat sebentar.

Youngjae masih duduk di kursi belajar berroda milik Daehyun. Menatap kosong lantai sembari memutar –mutar kursinya.

" _hyung_." panggilnya.

"hmm?"

Hening.

Youngjae kini beralih menaiki ranjang mendekati hyungnya, duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"apa menurutmu kita akan ketahuan?"

Daehyun diam tanpa kata selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"entahlah." Ia menatap manik coklat milik Youngjae, "selama kita melakukannya diam –diam, mereka tidak akan tahu."

Youngjae menggerakan telunjuknya dengan gerakan menulis secara abstrak di ranjang. "kalau ada orang yang melebihiku, apa _hyung_ akan meninggalkanku?" tanyanya _random._

"tentu tidak, sayang. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan permata demi sebuah batu."

Youngjae tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah pintu kamar dan menguncinya dua kali.

"sepertinya tadi kita belum selesai." Ia berkedip manja. Menggoda lelaki tampan yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Sedangkan Daehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak –gerik si manis menegakkan badannya dan membuka satu kancing baju paling atas yang sedang ia kenakan.

"kemari kau, anak nakal."

Dengan cepat Youngjae melompat ke atas ranjang dan berbaring menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memberikan tatapan menggoda.

Tanpa basa –basi, Daehyun membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya kecuali celana pendek yang menutup bagian privasinya. Ia mulai menindih Youngjae. Melumat bibir Youngjae lembut, namun penuh gairah.

Youngjae membalas lumatannya meski nyatanya Daehyun tetap mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Dengan terburu –buru, Daehyun melepas kaus serta celana yang Youngjae kenakan.

"pelan –pelan _hyung_ atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"percaya padaku, sayang."

Nafas Youngjae mulai tak karuan ketika lelaki yang tengah berada di atasnya memulai kegiatan intim mereka.

Daehyun melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Tanpa bermaksud membuat lelaki yang sedang mendesah pelan itu merasakan sakit.

" Dae –ahh."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Hai kalian para pembaca yang tersenyum, cemberut, ataupun yang lagi nyumpah serapahin adegan ehem yang ga komplit WKWKW

Hadeeh belakangan ini tugas saya numpuk banget nih mungkin untuk beberapa minggu kedepan saya bakal hiatus (lagi) T_T maapkeun sayaa.

Jadi saya persembahkan cerita ini untuk kalian yang sedang gundah gulana seperti saya. Ff daejae udah jarang banget sedih atulaah.

Btw mau cerita dikit. Sebenernya ini tuh story buat jj couple kan, tapi aku tu bimbang gitu soalnya ada plot baru di otak aku yang castnya cocok banget buat jj couple hadeeh. Yaudah akhirnya aku ganti ini buat daejae wkkw. Maapkeun aku para jj couple shipper.

Kasih saya semangat dong buat nerusin wkwkw soalnya kayaknya saya udah lupa cara ngetik yang baik dan benar wkkwk.

Okedeh makasih yang udah membuang beberapa menit anda untuk membaca story ini.

With love, dorkyeol3


End file.
